In Your Last Five Minutes
by PalindromePen
Summary: In your last five minutes, who would you call? Starting with Kim, each of the characters think about this question, and then actually call these people. Includes Kick, Jace, and Millie. Read and review!


**Hey guys! This is a new story by me, the idea of which came from an INCREDIBLE author on the Phineas and Ferb wiki, PFTones3482. So, this chapter—or rather, this whole story—is dedicated to her. Thanks so much for allowing me to use this idea.**

**So, enjoy, read and review! Oh, and also, if you are a fan of Phineas and Ferb, check out PFTones3482's stories. They rock. :D**

**I do not own Kickin' It. **

Kim Crawford idled on her couch, the heat from the sunny day pressing in on her. She groaned and shifted from her outstretched position on the sofa, nearly falling off it as she twisted.

"So…hot…" she mumbled, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV, attempting to distract herself. She flicked through the channels, trying to spot something that caught her eye.

The first show he stopped at was about ice skating. Kim stared at the screen enviously, watching as the figure on the screen gracefully twirled and spun on the smooth, frigid, glimmering ice…it looked so cold…so very, very cold…

"Whoa!" she said, snapping to a sitting position. So much for a distraction from the heat. "Next."

This time, it was a movie showing kids playing in the snow, circling around a Christmas tree. Kim's eyes locked onto the fresh, puffy substance on the ground, and then quickly looked up.

"Why the heck are they showing "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" in May?" she moaned tiredly, flicking onto yet another channel.

Now the television showed an interview with some famous pop star. Kim shrugged, deciding to keep it on and watch it for a while. She heard the voice of the star methodically drone on and on and on as she stared blankly at the TV...so monotonous that she nearly fell asleep. And then, she heard the interviewer ask an interesting question.

"So, if you had five minutes left to live, who would you call and why?"

Kim didn't hear the answer as her own thoughts started revolving around the question. She reached out and turned the TV off, leaning back against the back of the couch and thinking.

_If I had five minutes left, who would I call?_

"Kim!" The voice of her mother snapped her out of her trance.

"Yeah?"

"Have you finished your homework? And studied for that test on Monday? And started on your essay?"

The blonde sighed. "Yes, Mom. I did it all, and I'm gonna review everything after lunch."

"Good girl." Kim could hear the smallest of smiles in her mother's voice, and felt a bubble of happiness blossom in her stomach.

She returned to thinking. Who could she call?

She could call her mom or her sister to say she loved them. But as annoyed as they often got with her, and she with them, she knew they knew she loved them.

Milton? No, she always told him how great he was as a friend. Besides, she'd helped him with Julie; that did show she cared, and he would get that. So, he was out.

Jerry? While he constantly irritated her with his confusion and biting remarks about her "being a blonde", she loved him like a brother, and she was sure he knew that. No, he wouldn't do either.

Eddie? Same as the others. No.

Rudy? He was actually like a father figure to her, and he knew it. He always helped her out with her problems and more often than not, was her confidant. She always told him she appreciated him, even for all his kooky ways. Out.

Jack. Now he was something else altogether. Kim felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she thought about the brunet skateboarder. He was her best friend and her protector rolled into one. But the feelings she had whenever she was around him….they were indescribable. Jack made her feel safe, but she also felt a wild, uncontrollable kind of charge when he was with her, like one minute thing he did could set her off. Should she tell him her feelings in the last few minutes? Kim considered the idea, but decided not to. What if those last five minutes included her and Jack's relationship going down the drain? What if he didn't feel the same way? Kim decided that she'd rather keep their relationship now safe rather than sabotage it, especially during her last moments.

So. All her closest friends were out. She considered a few others, like Grace or Julie, but found she really didn't have much to say to them. Either that or they already knew she cared.

"Kim! Lunchtime! I made your favourite!" The blonde was already on her feet and heading to the kitchen at the sound of her mom's voice, but stopped, mind racing.

She and her mom hadn't had the best of relationships, especially with the latter putting pressure on Kim to aim high, and succeed. Kim's mother hadn't been satisfied with anything her daughter accomplished, so the girl was often reduced to sobbing on her pillow night after night. It had taken Kim a talk with one person to get the courage to talk things out with her mother and repair their bond, and this person was who she thought of now.

She knew who to call.

**Line Break**

Marge looked up and down the aisle, searching for the toilet paper, complaining in her mind. As much as she loved shopping, spending her Saturday morning at the store was not her idea of fun. Finally locating the toilet paper, she threw it into her cart, watching as the box landed with a satisfying _thunk_.

Sighing softly, she proceeded to the checkout counter and got in line behind a man with a goatee. She hummed to herself, gazing at the front covers of the magazines on the rack, when she heard her ringtone go off.

Marge groaned theatrically. "I swear, Rodney," she shouted into the phone, "If this is _another_ call about buying cookies, I am gonna kick your—"

"Uh, Marge?"

The woman nearly dropped her phone in surprise. "_Kim?_ Hey there, hunny."

"Um, hey." Even over the phone, Marge could tell that Kim was slightly nervous. "I called to talk to you."

"Well, I can see that," Marge remarked. "What's up? Something up with you and your mom?"

"No, nothing like that." Kim paused. "Actually, that is what this is about. I…you know when you helped me talk to my mom a few months ago, when she kept pushing me?"

Marge made a noise of affirmation, frowning suspiciously at a person who tried to cut in front of her.

"Well," the blonde continued, "I wanted to thank you again. You really helped me out that day. Without your help, my mom and I would probably be at each other's throats right about now. You really made me feel better, and—and I feel like you're the reason for our relationship being as good as it is right now. So…thanks."

"Oh, it was no problem, kid. But, why did you pick now to call me? Seems a little random, doesn't it?"

"Well, I…came across a question. It was about who you would call if you had five minutes. And I thought of you."

Marge smiled. "Thanks, Kimmy. That really means a lot."

Kim laughed softly. "Oh, and Marge?"

"Yeah?"

The girl's voice turned threatening, but Marge heard the slight giggle in it. "Don't call me Kimmy."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Bye, Kim."

Marge snapped her phone shut and pursed her lips thoughtfully as she handed her items over to be checked out. _In my last five minutes, who would I call? That's an interesting question._

She glanced down at her bill. "What?!" she exclaimed. "Six dollars for the toilet paper! That's a rip-off!"

But even as she argued boisterously with the counter-lady, she pondered the question in the back of her mind.

_In my last few minutes…_

**Make a guess about who Marge will call and leave it in the review! Or, just review about what you think of this story.**

**Again, all credit goes to Disney, and the idea to PFTones3482. **

**One more thing: canon couples WILL be included in this story. Basically, Kick, Jace and Millie. I know Jace isn't canon, not really, but for the purpose of this story, I'll pretend it is. I love it. :D**

**Thanks! **

**PalindromePen, out. **


End file.
